theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Worst Witch Magazine
On Halloween (October 2000) CITV produced a a Worst Witch Magazine due to popular demand. It was a WhSmith exclusive and was advertised in an edition of Girl Talk which was released around the same time. Description The magazine came with a Worst Witch pin badge and the magazine featured a competition to win the complete set of Worst Witch Series 1 on video. it also featured a quiz to find out which witch you were horoscopes based on the characters an exclusive look into life at Cackle's and a story written by Jill Murphy for the magazine. The story was very simple about a halloween costume parade and the winner got a robot dog, very similar to Bonzo in 'Sorcery and Chips' with stills from episodes under each paragraph. There were puzzles such as help Mildred to find Tabby, a crossword, wordsearch, anagrams and an exclusive feature by Jill Murphy and Michael Haggiag who produced the series. There were five posters in the magazine, an A5 one of Mildred cuddling Tabby, the famous cover of 'the Heat is On' Volume 5 of the video collection, one of Mildred, Maud, Ruby, Jadu and Enid together and the whole class with Miss Cackle standing behind them. On the inside cover was a double-page spread introduction from Jill Murphy, celebrating Halloween. In the top left hand corner there was a cartoon of a broomstick in a cloud with the caption: Draw your own broomstick friend (or something similar) and Mildred may look out of place at Cackles with Tabby, but what would be your broomstick companion? Draw on the broomstick. The second page featured a competition to win the entire first series on video. The third page was a fold out poster (the press one of Mildred holding Tabby) and on the back was a double page of horoscopes with each member of the cast relating to a sign on the zodiac. For example, Pisces was Miss Cackle, HB was Scorpio, Ethel was Virgo, Drusilla was Capricorn, Mildred was Cancer, Enid was Leo and Miss Bat was Sagittarius. On the back of that was another activity page-design your own Cackles Academy uniform with cartoons drawn by Jill Murphy and strangely, her Enid version was more like the TV show than the books. Next was a double page poster of The Heat is On cast drinking juice. The final three-four pages was a story written by Jill Murphy to coincide with the show. It featured Ruby offering her Mark II Bonzo dog as the prize for a Halloween themed fancy dress contest. It was very good, and the pictures were screenshots of episodes. From memory, the Enid picture was from the beginning of Fair is Foul..., Ethel was the smirk in Animal Magic where Mildred and Merlin have just been splattered in pass the parcel, Ruby was the cunning look from Sweet Talking Guys, Drusilla was the shot from Double Bubble and HB was the shot from The Uninvited where she turns and looks at Mildred at the end with Ethel standing in the doorway. The back page was an activity to follow the lines to the characters to find out who won the competition. For memory, it was Maud as a Pumpkin. The free gift was a Worst Witch badge. Hope this helps. There was also an edition of Girl Talk which featured the winners of a competition who had won a part as extras for the new third series, with backstage gossip. Category:Content